1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oxidation catalytic activated carbon carrying a metal oxide and a deodorant utilizing the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a specific activated carbon obtained by adhering an oxide of a metal selected from iron, chromium, nickel, cobalt, manganese, copper, magnesium, zinc, calcium or combinations thereof to an activated carbon produced via a specific process, and a deodorant utilizing the activated carbon for foul-odor gases such as methylmercaptan and trimethylamine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known deodorants for foul-odor gases include adsorbents such as activated carbons, carrier adsorbents comprising a porous substance and, carried thereon, an alkaline or acid substance, and catalysts comprising a ceramic carrying a metal oxide. These materials, however, have a short life and low deodorizing capability. Some other catalysts can be also used as deodorants but in most cases they have low deodorizing capability and form other toxic foul-odor substances by side reaction. Adsorbents with or without a chemical may be also usable, but they have a short life, thereby requiring short-period exchange, and are not successful in substantially removing foul-odor gases.
Also known are honeycomb-like ceramics carrying a metal oxide. However, with such ceramics, having a small specific surface area, metal oxides can hardly be contained in a large amount, and hence high-activity honeycombs carrying a metal oxide have not been obtained. In addition, this type of deodorants readily form toxic foul-odor substances by side reaction.
When used as a deodorizing filter for room air cleaners or refrigerators, the usual activated carbon containing fine particles as granulated and carrying a metal oxide is not suitable. This is because that the activated carbon, which needs to be used while being packed in a column or container, causes a high pressure loss and can hence contact with the gas only insufficiently.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a high-performance deodorant causing little pressure loss and being capable of sufficiently removing foul-odor gases such as methylmercaptan and trimethylamine even when they are present in low concentrations and at low temperatures.